Room 102!
by Socially Disturbed
Summary: Rogue is flunking German. Who else could come to her rescue but Scott Summers! This is mah first ficcie so be nice! If you like I'll write more, if you dun' I won't! R&R!
1. First Chapter

Socially Disturbed.  
  
Hey! This is a big cliff note! Sorry to, you know screw the 'whole' story up and shyt but you know it has to be done! This is my first fic, so please no flames! Atleast not yet! E-mail me with yer' ideas. I might even take the time ta' think about adding them! I'm taking a poll, since Rogue is mah' main story character whom would you want to be with her!? Suggestions! Send 'em in people! And now for the story to start! Oh, by the way, Jean sucks. She needs to be beat numerous times over the head with a baseball bat, steel. wrapped in duct tape.  
  
Chapter One: The teacher from room 102.  
  
This was horrible. Of all days Mrs. Kerino decided to assign copious amounts of German homework! How could she do that? It wasn't like a person from Germany would walk up to Rogue out of the blue and start talking to her about the trees. Though, teachers didn't seem to get it. Rogue was more interested in her art. Currently she was staring at the window, drawing a near by tree while the teacher lectured the class on the establishments in Germany. Bleh, blah, bleh.  
  
Under her breath Rogue muttered, almost whispering it seemed,   
  
"Eck, go fuck a duck lady."  
  
Mrs. Kerino failed to notice the whispering however, and heard it full force. Rage quickly flowed threw her veins before she would settle herself upon the edge of her desk, glaring daggers at the young woman whom now looked wide eyed back at her.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss. Rogue. I think I failed to hear you properly, what was it you said you were going to do with a duck?"  
  
Crimson tainted the cheeks of young gothic clothed girl, barely noticed due to the white make up. The class though, in the backround would be laughing at her obvious mistake of speaking something outloud such as that. Kitty gave her a sympathetic look as she skittered out of the class when the bell rang. Rogue staying behind due to the teachers request.  
  
Slowly, she stood up. Boots allowing small thudding noises against well tiled floor. Mrs. Kerino, would be sitting behind her desk then, holding up Rogues previous test paper. A large red 'D' on the front of it. Rogue cringed at the sight of it, so maybe she wasn't doing so good in that class. She was doing good in the other ones! Alright, fairly well atleast.  
  
"Now Rogue, " The teacher looked at her over her thin rimmed glasses. " I'll excuse the earlier outburst, though I would like an explanation for this."  
  
"W-w-well, yah' see. Ah've been o' bi' busy latlah'. Yah' kno' with studyin' n' stuff. I juss' can't do everythin' at once! Besides, Ah'm not used to all these languages!"  
  
One look from the teacher, and she became a stuttering fool. She was battling with herself inside, berating herself practically. She stuttered infront of no one. Stoic mask soon returned as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the teacher. Glad, at the moment she possessed a bit of Logan to help further the intimidation process.  
  
Thing was though, the teacher obviously didn't get the memo telling her she was supposed to be intimidated.  
  
"Alright Rogue, but really that is no excuse! I suppose I'll have to assign you a tutor. Atleast for the moment any how. I want these grades brought up! I'd hate to see you have to go to summer school! Besides, Art colleges look for more than just drawing skills. They look into the intelligence of the person. You don't want them to think that you lack that!"  
  
Arms would soon uncross, and feet would shuffle before she would quietly offer a 'yes m'am'.  
  
"Now, you're tutor shall be Scott Summers. You and him get along fairly well. Besides you live in the same house hold and he is in fact acing my class. Ask him about it will you?"  
  
She was about to ask if something was wrong by the look on Rogues face, but Rogue quickly straightened herself out. Needing to go somewhere to rethink the whole conversation.  
  
"'Course Mrs.!"  
  
"Now, be gone with you before I change my mind about letting you go without a detention for that earlier saying!"  
  
Rogue flashes her a silent grin before picking up her bag and running out the door. She was barely paying attention, hence the collision with guess whom!  
  
Scott!  
  
Rogue once again became the stuttering fool that even a mime would enjoy laughing at!  
  
"Oh! Hi Rogue! Are you okay?" He flashes her a smile and she felt her lower limbs turn into butter. Grabbing hold of his shoulder to steady herself as an impulse. Seeing what she did, she would once again blush then nod, taking her hand from his shoulder.  
  
"Fahn' Scott. Sorrah' bout' that. Teachah' says that I need some help with mah' German. Says that she's assigning yah' to be mah' tutor if yah' have nothin' better to do..?"  
  
It was basically a question, and a quickly spoken one at that. She was nervous, and thanking the Gods above that he couldn't tell. He just smiled once more, patted her on the shoulder and replied.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, heard you weren't doin' too good. We'll fix that up in no time! Bis spater dann?"  
  
She quirked a brow at him for a moment, before tilting her head to the side in utter confusion.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He chuckled light, causing her to blush for the third time that day.  
  
"You really do need help! I said "See you later then!"  
  
"Ah, ofcourse mon amour comment avez osé vous pas? Je rougis juste à la pensée de vous revoir!" That was Rogue speaking. Rogue spoke french! And quite languidly if one might add. She smiled, knowing that Scott couldn't possibly have understood what she had said.  
  
"Uh, Rogue. Wadja' say?"  
  
"Yah' speak German Scott, n' I speak French! Voyez-vous plus tard mon amour! Je m'ennuierai de vous après que nous partions!  
  
With that she left a rather stunned looking Scott behind her as she headed off into the direction of her next class. Little did she know that he did actually know what she had said. Those few sentences brought him threw the rest of the day with a grin. ( And a little bit of a blush.)  
  
Maybe studying with Rogue wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
-Finished.-  
  
Hey y'all! So thas' mah story! Tell me if you want me to continue it, or if I should just delete it! I dun' know whatta' do! Anyway, I'm waiting for your reviews! 


	2. Second Chapter

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, I appreciated them. It would have helped boost mah' ego if I had recieved more, but it's okay. I'll continue on with this chapter just for you two! And until I get more reviews I guess the story will just have to stop! I'll work on a better crowd please! So, here yah' go! I think I might even combine two chapters for y'alls pleasure. Depends on how I feel. -Wave.- Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Asking Mr. Duncan.  
  
|| The first part of the story will be done in Scotts point of view. Bear with me! ||  
  
||On way to match class.||  
  
How could she do this to me? Out of all people, she had to pick me to help Rogue with her german! Maybe she picked up on my slight hitch of breath whenever Rogue enters the room. Possibly even the way I stare at her a bit longer than I used to. Who knows, but I'll tell you one thing, my helping Rogue, is going to be a deadly combination.  
  
||End of Scotts point of view, bounce to Jeans point of view. At lunch, sitting quietly under a long ago planted tree. Scott waiting patiently for what was about to come.||  
  
I almost choked on my apple in fear of what Scott had just mentioned. Could it be? He was actually going to tutor Rogue? Oh God have mercy. It took me forever to land a guy like Scott, and I've seen the way she looks at him from the corner of her eye. I know what she wants and I'm not going to let her get it. Scott is my man, and I'll do anything to prove it.  
  
|| End of Jeans point of view.||  
  
"What do you mean you're going to start having to help Rogue with her studies?" Cool, calm collected. Everything that she wasn't really feeling. What was taking over her body in fact was jealousy. Not because she loved Scott, and she knew that Rogue was very close to him. Though at the fact that someone could possibly take her man away. No one stole her property.  
  
Jean was sifting threw ideas of how to get rid of Rogue when Scott answered uneasily. Nervousness creeping threw his being at each passing moment.  
  
"Well, she needs help in one of her subjects and I guess the teacher suggested me. So she asked me, and I said yes... I just thought I would tell you."  
  
He would blush, not actually enjoying being in this situation, and Jean could since it. She shifted her weight upon other hip to glare at him, and wiggle a finger maliciously like.  
  
"You have the nerve! You don't consult me before you make decisions but you consult me after! I thought we were a couple! There's more to being a couple than just holding hands, and going out on dates and doing those things in the bedroom you appreciate so much!" By now Jean was screaming at him, and not so surprisingly up on her feet, hovering over him like a vulture circling her prey.  
  
"I'm not your little toy Scott! Maybe one of your study sessions gets in way of one of our dates. What are you going to do then?! SURELY NOT DISSAPOINT ROGUE!" Scoff, and the grinding of teeth together while Scott was just recollecting himself enough to reply. Jumping to his feet also.  
  
"AND YOU THINK GOING OUT WITH DUNCAN WITHOUT MY PERMISSION LAST NIGHT WAS COUPLE LIKE!?"  
  
Jean looked crestfallen for a moment, he wasn't supposed to know about that. She stuttered, just now realizing people were staring, and started trying to calm him down. It was too late by now, and he kept on going.  
  
"Found a used condom in your car Jean, where did that come from hmm? Found some handcuffs in your purse Jean, why do you have those? Found Duncans number in your wallet Jean, why do you have it? I FUCKING FOUND DUNCANS APARTMENT KEYS IN YOUR PURSE JEAN! WHY DO YOU HAVE THOSE?!"  
  
Jean was practically whimpering right now. So she had been caught in the act, finally. She was now being published for what he really was. Instintually Scotts hand had raised up to those something like U.V ray protection glasses. Then he would just sigh with a shake of his head at her earlier words.  
  
"So maybe Jean, we're not couple like. Though I had never cheated on you, and I never expected for you to cheat on me. I loved you Jean, sadly, I can finally say I do not love you anymore. This was the final straw. I knew about the others, as if you wanted me to know. Rogue is just a friend for your information. A good friend whom has never tried to do anything to break us up behind your back. So now when she needs help I'm not supposed to help her? Fuck that Jean, you can go fuck yourself. I'm threw with you."  
  
With that, he reached down, and practically tore the chain from her neck which carried his high school ring. It was new, had just been recieved a week earlier. It felt wrong having the weight on his ring finger, but he ignored it, picked up his bag and headed into school. Not even noticing the little group of people whom were inside their heads silently clapping for his break through. It had seemed everyone but him knew of her tramping around the town, except for him. It was a shock, but something well deserved.  
  
|| Scotts point of view. Driving home, alone. ||  
  
I can't believe I did that. Jean and I are no longer going to be considered us...  
  
I knew about the situation though. I wonder why I'm not upset, shouldn't I be? I mean she had cheated on me after all. -Inward sigh.- I just don't know. Maybe she had a right to be jealous of someone. Though of Rogue, I don't know why she would even pick her. I've never caught her glancing at me as if even she cared. Though that's the thing with Rogue, you never know.  
  
Maybe I should talk to Professor Duncan about this. He'd know what to do. Now that I come to think of it, I don't even know Rogues real name. Why does she keep dancing about in my head? She's taunting me..  
  
||End of SPOV. Car pulls into Institute.||  
  
Kitty was currently sitting on the front steps, enjoying the silence, though she knew it wouldn't last long. Sure enough, here come Scott ambling up the steps though he seemed...somewhere else.  
  
"Hey Scott."  
  
"Wha'? Oh, Hi Kitty."  
  
At any other time she would have laughed at his obviously disturbed lack of speech, though she had saw what had happened at lunch. Unfortunately so had Rogue, and she was taking it a bit hard thinking it was because of herself.  
  
"Hey, sit down a while. Tell me about your troubles." She calmy patted the piece of stairs available next to her, which was gladly taken up by Scotts rear end as he looked over to her. Propping his head up against his hand in an un-leaderly like fasion.  
  
"Kitty, do you think that Rogue likes me?"  
  
"Erm, is this a trick question."  
  
An amused look behind shades of crimson, though one could only tell by the raise of a brow.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, "  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Keep your pants on Scott. What I was going to say was well, I'm not exactly sure. She doesn't talk much to any of us, besides me that is. Even when she does talk to me which is a lot, we usually end up talking about my romantic life, not hers. I know she used to have a crush on you, but now I think it's gone. Think she might be interested in someone else."  
  
Scott could hear himself growl, and would have been faintly surprised had it not been for the jealousy which flooded threw him.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well, "  
  
"I said, who Kitty."  
  
"His name is Cody Johnson. Please don't tell anyone else I told you. She'll pulverize my ass if she finds out!"  
  
Scott visably calmed at Kitties hightening tone. Afraid that someone would hurt her.  
  
"Don't worry Kitty. Rogue may threat sometimes, but I doubt she'd actually do you any harm. By the way, just out of curiousity, do you know her real name?"  
  
"Ugh, yeah dude. It's Marie."  
  
He smiled at the name. It fit the southern belle perfectly. He quickly stood up and headed in the direction of the door. Throwing a good-bye over his shoulder to Kitty before entering his home, and practically jetting down the stairs to see Professor Duncan.  
  
-End of chapter.-  
  
Yah' know what's gunna happen. Professor Duncan be workin' on device so that Rogue can turn off her powers. That is if I get any more reviews! Any how, latah' y'all. Tell me if it's a bust or a luff! 


	3. First Kiss

Before I start anything I would just like to put my A/N's! I appreciate the reviews so much yah' guys! I'm so glad y'all are enjoying my stories! ^_^ Scott and Rogue are mah favorite couple for the whole evo thing, but in reality, Wolvie n' Roguie rock mah' socks y'all. I'm sorry for the spelling errors in said earlier chapters. I was kind of in a hurry. I'll try to fix them later for you all! Again, keep reviewing! You might inspire me to write more!  
  
By the way Mr. Duncan is a made up character, I've noticed some of you were confused a bit about that. However, Warren and Duncan are real characters they just aren't...ment to be in this story that much. In the evo cartoon, Duncan is just another kid, not an elder. Though the way I'm playing it in the story is Mr. Duncan is a professor, and he has a kid. Jean and the kid are datin'. Confusing I know, I'm confusing myself but you'll be fine. Ta'! Enjoy reading!  
  
Chapter Three.  
  
The Kiss.  
  
Scott shifted uncomfortably in the cold plastic seat. He could barely remember why he came down here, but then the thoughts of Jean fluttered back into his mind. Jean, and Rogue. The argument. Quietly he sighed to himself, how could he have been so stupid. Jean was the best thing that ever happened to him...but then again there was always Rogue.  
  
Marie..Her name was Marie.  
  
He stared dreamily off into the abyss of darkness which consumed the classroom. Finally he figured that Mr. Duncan was busy with one of his other students. It was no problem, he'd catch him later. Though who was to walk in at the moment he stood. Rogue. No, Marie. The gothic exterior had been removed for the moment and she was just in a pair of baggy sweat-pants, and a loose t-shirt. Her gloves there of course, and the scarf loosely tied about her neck.  
  
Scott stood in awe for a moment. Staring at the girl he had just been thinking about in a different light. She glanced around the room quickly, and then spotted him. Raising a brow at seeing him stare, rather than blushing as she usually would.  
  
" Yah' know, yah' can kinda still tell that yer' starin' at meh Scott! Those glasses dun' hide ever'thing yah' know!"  
  
She couldn't help but chuckle at this, leaning back against the door as she awaited his reply. It was his turn to blush now. He fit the part well. Tanned skin soon taking on a crimson tinge. Cool exterior then returned and he would just smile.  
  
" I apologize Ro---Marie, I thought you were someone else for a moment. May I ask why you're in here?"  
  
She was certainly caught off guard by the use of her real name, though she didn't show it. One arm folded lightly over the other, both crossed across her chest. She would smile cunningly at him, as if she knew something he didn't.  
  
" Ah'll nevah' tell."  
  
It was plainly a joke, and his smile would turn into a grin though as he moved closer to her. Pinning her playfully against the wall. He chuckled at hearing the giggle that emitted from her.  
  
"Oh, you won't will you?"  
  
"Naw."  
  
"Anything I can do to change your mind."  
  
"Ah' doubt it."  
  
They stood there for a moment, at a loss for words suddenly. Though, when Scott stepped forth, as did Marie, there was nothing else to say. He gently lifted up her scarf with a gloved hand. Covering her lips with the thin material. There he would place his own tiers against hers. Kissing her lightly at first, though the kiss turning soft and quite timid when she returned it.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
No one noticed.  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
The couple snapped apart to look over to the other entrance only to find Mr. Duncan standing there with a group of students. Those students including, Kitty Pride, and Jubilation. Both of them would have a ball with it she knew. Atleast she had the grace to blush, Scott just chuckled nervously. Gasping as the beauty he just kissed ran out the door.  
  
"Well.." Was all that he would murmur to himself before racing out the door himself.  
  
"Ma amour." It seemed he knew a bit of french himself. Light chuckle before run would turn into a skip. Oh were they going to have fun at the German lesson. 


	4. Final Chapter! W00t!

Okay! You all have been begging for an update! So here it is! Most likely this will be the last one concerning this story. Evo Rogue and Scott rock my socks but baby.. Wolverine and Rogue all the hella way! Sorry but something about a growly asshole and a cute little southern girl is amusing..and so romantic! ROMANCE FELLA'S ROMANCE! Tweak yer'self up a bit, huh? So now for the story! It takes place a few months after the.. kiss. W -Long drawn out dreamy sigh.- Bite me baby! Mrowr. Reallah hard too!  
  
-Rumors.- [Chapter four.]  
  
I thought you were a friend of mine but I was wrong  
  
You tried to fit into the arms where I belong  
  
You moved right in behind my back  
  
Everyone knows friends don't do that  
  
I thought you were somebody I could trust  
  
You always said you were happy for us  
  
How could you go and break my heart?  
  
When you knew all along he was mine from the start  
  
He is everything to me  
  
And you know we're meant to be  
  
He's my baby  
  
Don't mess with my love  
  
Take everything I own  
  
Ooh just leave that boy alone  
  
He's my baby  
  
Don't mess with my  
  
Mess with my love  
  
Don't mess with my love  
  
You came right over and looked in my eyes  
  
You said the stories were rumors and lies  
  
And I wish I could believe in you  
  
But I'm sorry to say he told me the truth  
  
He is everything to me  
  
And you know we're meant to be  
  
He's my baby  
  
Don't mess with my love  
  
Take everything I own  
  
Ooh just leave that boy alone  
  
He's my baby  
  
Don't mess with my  
  
Mess with my love  
  
Don't mess with my love  
  
{BRIDGE}  
  
Friends don't do what you do  
  
There's no excuse  
  
I'm so confused  
  
I thought you cared about me  
  
But now I see  
  
All you care about is you  
  
He is everything to me  
  
And you know we're meant to be  
  
He's my baby  
  
Don't mess with my love  
  
Take everything I own  
  
Ooh just leave that boy alone  
  
He's my baby  
  
Don't mess with my  
  
Mess with my love  
  
Don't mess with my love   
  
Those were the lyrics that were deliberately being blasted from Rogue's window at the moment. Right down to where Jean was sitting beneath a willow tree, hidden with her new "love" Warren. Pathetic, she actually tried to disguise her jealously. Heh! Well Rogue got her back!  
  
As did Scott, not to mention it. THREE MONTHS! Yes, it was their three month anniversary today and they were going to celebrate! Speaking of Scott, he was..floored. He couldn't even begin to thank the Gods that he broke up with Jean for Rogue.  
  
She became the very thing he breathed in. He needed. Not to mention she was one hell of a kisser. He even made a banner.. And boy was it special.  
  
The background was black but in big sparkly letters were four little words she had longed to hear.  
  
"I love you, Rogue."  
  
-Skips ahead.- ( I know, I'm sorry but this had to be done! )  
  
It was eight o'clock. Rogue had just gotten a letter in the mail from her teacher saying that she was passing German! So another reason to give Scott what he deserved. What he had been waiting for.  
  
Silent steps led young woman down the stairs to where she was to meet him tonight. The dining room. It was empty practically, except from the one lone soul that preoccupied the area.  
  
He had /B idea of what he was about to get into. Dinner was set up nice and neat for her, the banner hanging over the table. Set perfectly with a white lace tablecloth and silver dishes. Not to mention dove shaped candles.  
  
The windows were blocked off by sheer curtains, so that no one could see inside, and soon the door would be locked after her entrance. Scott was too busy lighting the candles to look up until she said..  
  
"Oh, sweetheart.."  
  
He smiled, before he even looked up. Though when he did, he gave quite the questioning look.  
  
Rogues hair was curled, no surprise there. She was wearing diamond earings, no surprise there. Make up was in check, no surprise there. All in all she looked gorgeous but why the hell was she wearing a trenchcoat that covered her whole body?  
  
He would soon find out the answer.  
  
The band which held outter parts of said trench coat would soon be unlaced and it would be shrugged off her shoulders and dropped to the floor.  
  
Scott...was drooling.  
  
There /B Rogue was, standing by the doorway in nothing more than a red, sheer, satin laced body suit. Reaching from her neck to her toes, and gloves of black silk covered her hands. It took a snap of those fingers to direct him back to her face.  
  
"C'mere babah', time for you to recieve your present.."  
  
[ Lol, I'm sorry! I just love that ending! It rocks my socks! Not to mention..Scotts. Mrow! R&R! Oh and if you wantta' gimme' suggestion on the next story I should write! I'll even dedicate the stories to you!] 


End file.
